It's In The Fine Print
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: Early into their relationship Myles and Danielle come to understand the frustration that can accompany a relationship between two F.B.I. agents.


**A.N.** Hello there! Well, this is my 5th (I think) installment in this…vague resemblance of a series. I've started watching STFBEye and the inspiration for some of these stories has come back with a vengeance. You don't have to have read anything else I've written to understand these two, and regardless I'd love to hear your feedback. I do make a point to respond to all of my reviews but will be away for work for 8 weeks so if you get a response in August you'll understand why. Enjoy!

* * *

The ringing phone was a welcome distraction to the monotony of the post-takedown paper work Myles was working on.

"Leland," he answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey, if your father's name is Philip than whose Myles Leland II?"

Myles smirked, "My grandfather. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's not the reason you called."

"Well…not the _only_ reason, no."

"Danielle…"

She laughed, "Killjoy. No, I called to let you know I'm going to be gone for a couple days for a case."

He perked up a bit at the mention of the case, "Anything serious?" He asked.

"Um, maybe. Listen I have to go, but I'll see you in a few days okay?"

"Of course. Be careful."

She laughed, "Always am. Take care Myles."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone Myles allowed himself a moment to mourn the weekend he'd planned out in his head. The team had been busy for the past week or so working a string of murders at gas stations in the area and he'd been looking forward to spending the weekend with Danielle. Now it seemed he was going to have to fill his weekend with other activities.

He'd known from the start that having a relationship with another F.B.I. agent wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't envisioned it to be this hard. They both had demanding jobs that they loved, and her dedication to the job was what he admired and connected with her the most about.

Turning his attention back to the work at hand he studiously ignored the questioning look from Bobby. He loved his team but they didn't need to know every single detail of his personal life. He wasn't surprised when the Australian agent thought better or putting his thoughts into words, they were all tired and, in some cases, bruised. Myles was almost entirely sure that everyone was counting down the minutes until they could go home. Not that he had much to go home to at the moment.

Well, at least he had his garden.

* * *

Danielle Westlake still had her suitcase in the trunk of her car when she pulled into Myles' driveway. It had been two weeks since she'd seen him and although that wasn't a considerable amount of time by any stretch she missed the sharp-witted, blonde like crazy.

She beamed at him when the door opened and before she could say anything to him he'd pulled her through the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey you," she greeted, bringing her hands up to frame either side of his face.

Myles grinned. "Hey yourself," he quipped as he used his hands on her hips to pull her closer and kiss her like he's wanted to since the last time he'd seen her.

Pulling back she started to speak before she spotted the small overnight bag on the floor next to the table. The laughter that escaped her was somewhere between amused and exasperated.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

He smiled sadly and kissed her temple, "For a few days at the most. We're so close to catching a drug smuggler that we've been following for months, and I _want_ this guy Danielle. He's been a thorn in our backside for far too long. Most of his product is laced with fillers like laundry detergent and rat poison, which is causing all the problems you can imagine and then some."

Sighing deeply, Danielle let her forehead rest on his chest, her words being obscured by the fabric of his shirt. "I know, I know. Of course I know. Doesn't make it any easier though does it?"

Myles inclined his head, "No unfortunately it does not. I'll call you the moment we're done, and _we will_ do some catching up."

Tilting her chin upwards Myles almost found himself lost in the depths of her eyes. There was a spark in her eyes that many who worked for the F.B.I. lost after a few years on the job. It was hard to come face-to-face with some of the horrors they both saw on a weekly basis and come out the other side unscathed. Even though Myles was confident that the Danielle Westlake he knew was not the same women she had been five or six years ago she'd done pretty well for herself in relation to keeping her sanity.

"It's a date," Danielle announced, pulling him out of his ponderings.

Murmuring his agreement Myles felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, no doubt a text from Jack or Dimitrius letting him know it was time to go.

"Do you need a ride? It's on the way," Danielle asked.

Gathering up his bag and turning off the light in the kitchen Myles shook his head. "It's best I take my own car. But I appreciate the offer."

She smiled, "Anytime. I'm going to hold you to that date Special Agent Leland."

Ushering her outside so he could lock the door Myles walked her back to her car before he answered.

"I fully intend to oblige," he responded eventually. "I'll see you in a few days."

Danielle nodded, "Go make the world a better place. Be careful though – I never was a good care taker."

Myles laughed and closed the car door after she settled in. He watched her pull out of his driveway and turn off the street before he finally got into his own car. If anything, seeing Danielle gave him the energy boost he needed to get the case closed and put away.

 _Drug smugglers beware_ _ **,**_ he thought ruefully.

* * *

"I hate performance appraisals."

Taking the comment as a cue for a small break Danielle leaned back against her desk chair and pushed her palms into her eyes, rubbing to try and dull the burning sensation that came with staring at a computer screen all day.

"Me too Nev," she said eventually. "Thank God we only need to do them once a year."

"Still sucks," Nevaeh muttered. "Especially some of the questions – like this one! Seriously 'What have you done in the past year to demonstrate continued learning?' what does that even mean?"

Danielle chuckled, "They just want to make sure that their agents are top notch, this is the F.B.I. after all."

"Well I don't know about you but I haven't exactly got tons of extra time to complete some 'continued learning'. Mind you, I guess you get to do plenty of that with that F.B.I. boyfriend of yours."

Danielle felt her ears burn and tried valiantly to ignore her best friend's teasing. "Hey, what about that conference we went to back in March?"

"Huh?"

Danielle threw her pen at her desk-mate, "For the continued learning. I'm positive the conference we went to would count towards it."

"Boring," Nevaeh replied, not even trying to dodge the pen that landed in her lap.

"Well you asked!"

Nevaeh rolled her eyes, "No, not the report. You're too good at thwarting my attempts to get information about your relationship out of you."

"You could always go find your own man Nev," Danielle said lightly. "Besides I don't really know what to tell you, between my schedule and Myles' we haven't seen each other in almost three weeks."

"That's a shame, I'm almost 100% sure Myles has got something going on underneath those suits of his. And I've been to the gym with you enough to know _exactly_ what you've got going on."

Danielle buried her head in her hands. "I hate you…so much," she mumbled.

Nevaeh's laugh was infectious, "Oh lighten up Dani-"

Danielle's cell phone vibrated on the desk, effectively cutting off anything further that her best friend was going to say.

"Saved by the bell," Danielle murmured as she unlocked the phone to check her text messages.

"I know that look," Danielle could hear the amusement in Nevaeh's voice. "That's from Myles isn't it?"

"They got him," Danielle confirmed. "But the paperwork on a case like this is probably murder, I doubt I'll see him tonight."

"So co-work."

Danielle arched an eyebrow and stopped mid-text to look at her friend. "I'm sorry, what?"

Nevaeh chuckled and took the opportunity to throw the pen back at the blonde. "You've got to finish your performance appraisal and we've agreed that Myles is going to have loads of paperwork so why don't you just get together and work? That way you get to spend time together and get some work done at the same time."

Crossing her arms over her chest Danielle stared at her friend for a long moment. "You're amazing, you know that?" She said. "Not only have you saved my life on more than one occasion but you've helped me salvage my relationship a few times too."

Nevaeh grinned, "That's what best friends are for right? So what are you waiting for? Text the man!"

Firing off the message Danielle stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Her conversation with Nevaeh had gone on long enough that her monitor had gone dark and the last thing either of them needed was to get caught procrastinating.

"Want to do breakfast this weekend? My treat to you for being the rational and creative one."

Nevaeh laughed in a hard burst, "Rational? Not sure where you came up with that one but I accept your offer of free food."

Danielle shot one last grin in Nevaeh's direction before turning her attention back to her work and gesturing for her co-worker to do the same. When Myles' text of confirmation came through 20 minutes later Danielle was almost grateful for having put off her performance appraisal for so long.

* * *

She was just reading through her finished performance appraisal when she heard Myles walking down the hallway. After a quick catch-up and dinner they'd separated to get work done with minimal distractions. Since he'd just got back they'd decided to meet at Myles' home and as such he'd retreated to his study while Danielle worked at the kitchen table.

"All done?" He asked.

She sighed, "I sure hope so, because I really don't want to look at this thing anymore. What about you?"

He laughed, "I wish. No I think it'll take at least tomorrow morning to finish the report. But it's better than spending the whole day though, and it'll be nice to flaunt it over Bobby."

Closing her laptop she smothered a yawn before extending a hand to him in a very blatant invitation to get closer.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Closing the distance between them he lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that almost had him forgetting his own name. Part of his brain tracked her hands as they travelled from his chest to his shoulders and then to his hair where they tangled and sent chills down his spine.

Linking his fingers into the belt loops on her jeans he pulled her up from the chair and walked backwards until the back of his legs connected with the couch and he lost his balance, effectively putting her in his lap.

She'd changed out of her work clothes, which made it easier for him to slip his hands under the hem of her shirt and run his hands up her sides. The small gasp that escaped her and the goosebumps that covered her skin were proof enough of his effect on her. Myles let out a small yelp of surprise when her lips moved and he felt a sharp tug of teeth at his ear.

The look on his face must have conveyed his surprise because she took one look at him and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Before he could get in a word of defense a phone started to ring. Danielle's head dropped to his shoulder and he heard her mutter some very colourful curse words, making him laugh.

"Ignore it," he said simply.

She laughed into his shirt before pulling back enough to rest her forehead against his and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Myles closed his eyes as he listened to one half of a phone conversation. Although he didn't catch all of the details the slight slump of her shoulders told him all her needed to know. Instinctively his grip on her tightened as she hung up and tossed the phone down next to them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered desperately.

Pulling back he smiled thinly and pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "Me too," he said sincerely.

"You know, I was never this busy until we got together." She said.

He inclined his head, "Oh right, so my presence in your life has somehow spurred some dormant criminals to life has it?"

His tone was teasing but it didn't make Danielle feel any better. She wanted to spend time with him and get to know him better but she couldn't put her career on hold to do so. The entire thing was impossibly frustrating and it must have shown on her face because the kiss he pressed to her forehead was comforting.

"It'll calm down," he assured her. "It always does. You get a wave of crime every once and a while but even criminals need a break. Go get some bad guys off the street and I'll be here when you're done."

She shook her head, "How can you be so… _fine_ with all this? I am going out of my mind and you're so composed. God, I _hate_ this Myles."

Grasping her by the elbows he waited until he'd made eye contact with her before he spoke. "I hate it too Danielle. Maybe I just…expected this more than you did. However I am just as frustrated because believe me, I'd rather be here with you than at the Hoover building with the likes of Bobby Manning."

Myles felt the atmosphere lighten when she laughed at his last comment. However he was more than a little disappointed when she moved off of his lap and straightened out her clothing.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful," he said honestly.

Her expression softened, "That kind of talk makes it a lot harder for me to leave."

He grinned, "Well it would say a lot about the state of our relationship if it was easy for you to leave."

Although she rolled her eyes her amusement was still palpable. He watched her gather her things for a moment before her stood up to join her.

"How about," he began as he unlocked the door, "I make a dinner reservation for us on Saturday?"

Her eyebrows shot up and she gave him an incredulous look, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

He shrugged, "Can't hurt."

She chuckled, "You're not wrong. Go on then. I'll call you when I can but if not I'll see you Saturday."

"I'll text you the details," he said before giving her a quick good-bye kiss.

Closing the door behind her Myles took a moment to lean against it and let himself feel his own frustration. He loved his job but he also had a feeling that this relationship with Danielle could be a serious thing.

Turning out the kitchen light Myles trudged down the hall to the bedroom and began removing layers of clothing in preparation for a good night's sleep. It was too late at night to think about such things and he was exhausted after the case they'd finished. His last thought before falling asleep was about golden hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

Myles appraised himself in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the door in the master bedroom. The baby blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tan khakis were perfect for the semi-formal evening he had planned. His Stacy Adams Forrest dress shoes didn't quite match the overall tone but they completed the outfit and were comfortable, which was exactly what he was looking for. Accessorized lightly with a dark belt and his favourite watch, Myles couldn't help but approve of his own reflection.

He'd made reservations at a small, but still somewhat prestigious restaurant a few nights ago. He wanted to eat at a restaurant that served amazing food but also allowed for a more relaxed and comfortable tone. It would be the first time in a month that Myles would get to eat a real meal with Danielle and talk about something other than work. She'd texted him early afternoon Friday to let him know they were done, from what he'd gathered they'd been dealing with an amateur who made a lot of mistakes. That coupled with the fact that the case had been fairly local had allowed for the evening to go as planned.

The drive to Danielle's apartment complex had given Myles just enough time to become nervous about his date. It was completely irrational, he knew that, but it did little to calm his nerves. When he parked he took a moment to check his hair in the rear-view mirror, then took another to gather his composure before sending her a quick text to let her know he'd arrived. Grabbing the bouquet of carnations from the passenger seat – he'd tried roses before and even under his careful guidance she always managed to kill them – he made his way to her apartment.

He barely managed to supress a sigh when he found the door slightly ajar, she never listened to him.

"You should really lock your door," he called out as he closed the door behind him.

Her laughter floated down the hall, "I'm a Federal Agent too you know."

"Are you?" He queried dryly. "You never mentioned."

"Must have slipped my mind," came the reply as she appeared in the hall, walking toward him while she tried to get her left earring in.

His breath caught when he saw her. Her black pleated cocktail dress was modest, flowing down to her knees, although he couldn't ignore how it cinched at the waist. Very rarely did he get to see her true figure, but the dress reminded him of why he always wanted to put his hands around her whenever he saw her.

She'd definitely taken his dress advice to heart. Wearing black strap heels to match the dress the only accessories she wore were a white pearl necklace with matching earring. Her hair though…

She never wore her hair down.

Except for tonight, where her blonde tresses flowed to nearly her waist and were curled very loosely at the ends.

"Myles?" Her voice floated just at the edges of his mind and he shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

Danielle grinned, "I asked if I needed a vase, but you were…distracted."

He cleared his throat, "Your hair is down." He said somewhat pointlessly.

"It is," she affirmed. "It's a little cool out tonight so I should be fine to leave it down. I have some hair ties in my purse in case it gets on my nerves."

He smiled, he could definitely empathize with her, and he'd seen her get her hair caught in enough car doors to know it was a very real frustration. Before he had even realized what he was doing he reached out and grasped the ends of her hair. The artificial lighting in the apartment did little to reveal the true beauty of her hair. Suddenly, he was struck with the overwhelming urge to take her to a beach, he wanted to see the sun in her hair. They'd begun dating in early autumn and it was only late spring, he'd never really seen her in the sunlight.

Pushing his musings to the back of his mind he met her amused expression with a grin of his own.

"Oh," he said, as if just remembering the bouquet in his hands. "I brought you these."

Accepting the bouquet Danielle examined it for a moment before looking up at him, the slight furrow of her brows conveyed her confusion.

"Carnations?" She asked.

He nodded, "I figured it appropriate. We've already established that you…lack expertise in caring for roses. These are much easier to care for."

She laughed. "'Lack expertise'? That's the nicest way anyone has ever told me that I sucked at a skill. But you know, my mom used to give me carnations every year on my birthday so I happen to know what they mean – the love of a mother, or woman. Not really what I'd expect from a date."

Myles chuckled and stepped closer, shaking his head in amusement. "Pink carnations are symbolic of a mother's love. These are classified as light red, which stand for admiration."

"Well, in that case…" her words were slow and teasing as she placed the flowers gently on the counter and pulled him down for a slow, proper kiss.

Smiling against her lips he pressed kiss in a lazy line from the corner of her mouth, down the side of her neck, to her collar bone. She smelled amazing, and the additional height from her heels gave him access to her skin he didn't always have while standing.

"I thought we were going to dinner," she said after a moment, albeit somewhat breathlessly.

"Reservations can be cancelled."

"Yeah but I can't get back the last hour and a half I spent getting ready. And I don't know about you, but I am actually hungry."

Myles' sigh was playfully dramatic as he pulled away. "I guess we should get going then. We wouldn't want you to waste away."

She swatted at him before moving the carnations to the sink until she could properly put them into a vase. Grabbing her purse off the counter she walked back over to Myles and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for the flowers. I admire you greatly as well; among others things I think you're an amazing agent, and a good man with a kind heart. Now let's get out of here before I accidentally show my entire hand."

* * *

"They're easy to take care of, every couple of days change the water, cut the stems, and add some of the flower food. At the very least try and keep them alive for the remainder of the month."

Danielle watched Myles care for the flowers with comfortable amusement. She'd ditched the shoes the moment they'd gotten back to the apartment. The food had been amazing and it had been great to spend some uninterrupted time with Myles.

"I think I can manage that," she replied when he looked at her expectantly.

Slipping off the chair she walked over to him and reached for his collar. Reading her intention he met her halfway for the kiss, but he couldn't hide his surprise when he realized she'd distracted him and managed to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt.

Arching an eyebrow Myles caught her hands between his. "Eager are we?" He questioned.

"You know, I studied quite a bit of kinesiology when I completed my bachelors," she began with a grin.

"Did you now?"

She nodded, "Mhmm…so I have an extensive working knowledge of body mechanics and physiology. But I don't always get the chance to put the theory into practice, so of course you understand that I need to take advantage of any opportunities that present themselves."

Myles' grin was from ear-to-ear by the time she finished and he allowed her to continue her mission of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well who am I to stand in the way of opportunity." He said when the shirt was completely undone.

"I'm glad you see it that way. I was hoping to maybe continue this…studying in the bedroom. I've just got the inclination that it's a better setting."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was pulling her down the hall to the bedroom. Danielle couldn't suppress the laughter as she found herself on her back with Myles overtop of her.

"Let's see how much of that theory we can apply, shall we?" Myles murmured in her ear.

She'd always been a tactile learner.


End file.
